


The Irresistible Force Paradox

by twisted_thyme



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Soft sex, Sort Of, Tender Sex, bisexual mcqueen, but also some, but in 3rd person, cuz i dont write in 1st, hello to you single person reading this fic, how tf did i get here, just you n me probs lol, never thought id write this but okay, not in every scene, not really - Freeform, once in a while, sort of as doc just didn't realize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: “It was you I was talking about back there, Doc,” He slurred, fumbling to get back into a slumped sitting position, as if it would make him look more coherent in his plea. “You’re the guy I’ve liked here.”





	The Irresistible Force Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> If you read any of my other fics, I apologize for still not updating them. I have no clue what happened, but I'm in this fandom now I guess. 
> 
> Short story with feelings, pining, and lots of sex to come lol bc that's fun. Might make a collection of Cars fics as I have some pwp fics that didn't make it into this fic. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Kind comments and kudos welcome ^_^ (lmaooooo if anyone else is in this fandom)

To say it was a long day would be an understatement, but that wasn’t why Doc was sitting in a cornered couch at this lively party, black room furnished white furniture and colliding people in clothes too colorful against the contrasted background. 

As much as he complained about his knee and being too old for parties, the Hudson Hornet knew he was lurking on the fringes of this celebrity-studded event to dodge a certain someone’s attention, or rather, dodge  _ giving _ a certain someone his attention. Not that the obnoxious, booming music, multicolored lights, and vast amount of drunk people were convincing him to join in on the fun. 

This entire season so far had been difficult for Doc, being so close to Lightning McQueen and having to paint the facade of indifference or stern, mentorial confidence in his blond, crystal blue-eyed driver who had a thing for smiling contagiously bright. But, today had been singularly tough as they cleared the Piston Cup qualifier, the big determinant of the season. McQueen as well as the entire pit crew was eager to blow off some steam and have fun, now that they were on the downslope, everyone all smiles and that stubbornly happy kid looking for hugs, smiles, and praise on the feat. Their chief was left no choice but to go along with it, told that he didn’t have to do anything wild so long as he showed up. 

Being that McQueen was also a lightweight compared to anyone else who’d tried alcohol, it seemed that Doc would’ve come anyways, knowing the blond could get toppling drunk if left to his own devices for too long. 

For some solace, there seemed to be less of drunk McQueen stumbling around and more of that charismatic, sweet-tongued Lightning that’d become famous for his personality just as much as his racing prowess. Trying to avoid the other, Doc only spared him a few lingering glances, telling himself it was a good thing that the racer was chatting up a swarm of women, laughing in his warm, light tone, and carding hands through golden hair on the other end of the room. That way, the Hornet wouldn’t have to keep getting his hopes up that just maybe McQueen was interested in men and perhaps older men like himself. He’d almost come to terms with that reality for the hundredth time when that same sunshine blond came sauntering over, his eyes cloudy from intoxication but still bright as a bulb. 

“Doc, there you are! I’ve been looking for you all night,” He said with such relief it almost made the old man’s heart jump just thinking about it. “You should come party with us! I’m buying another round for the crowd.” 

Doc adamantly shook his head, smoothing back his salt-and-pepper hair and offering the sigh of disappointment he knew was expected. 

“You know M’not gonna party and ruin the fun for you kids. Just go celebrate your win before I cut you off for the night.” 

“Nooooo, Doc, cmon don’t say that! You know it’s our win, not just mine. I’ve only gotten through all this with your help.” 

“Fine,” Doc breathed, glancing over at McQueen and wishing he didn’t want to kiss away that pouting expression so badly. “It’s  _ our _ win. Even so, both of us should be turning in soon so we can leave early on the drive.” 

“Oh, I’m not we’ll be fine! I know you’ll always look out for me and take care of me, Doc.” 

McQueen plopped down on the couch next to Doc, either ignorant or nonplussed about the latter’s wide eyed look. It was almost like the racer tried to get under his skin when he was drunk, wave this all around to see if the Hornet truly was a patient, controlled man. As a bonus, the racer let his head slump onto his pit chief’s shoulder, wrinkling the button-down and marking it with the scent of his cologne. 

He did look out for McQueecn, and he did care about his well-being just as much as the wins, if not more. And he wanted to protect all of these things outside of the season as well, but it was hard to stay in his emotional lane when Lightning seemed to teeter between wanting the same and wanting to be an unhitched racer over anything else. Yet, knowing he’d rather look out for McQueen by being his mentor than nothing at all, he put up with it this time like any other, letting the racer be for the moment. 

Doc was granted a few moments peace for a brief time, the two of them just breathing in the same space and letting the quiet lull reside between them, but being the unpredictable lightning strike that he was, McQueen soon snapped it again with a more earnest, quiet voice. 

“What was it like being here with a boyfriend…? Was it more fun when you came together with Anthony and felt comfortable?”

The Hornet knew he visibly tensed with the string of words hitting him, taking a moment to clear his throat to dispel both the ache of the past and thought of Lightning asking about homosexuality at all. 

“It was different back then. Not this loud. I don’t see why it matters,” He mumbled, looking over to the dancefloor to avoid the eyes he knew were peering back. 

Doc was still mad at himself for letting it slip, opening up to McQueen about his boyfriend decades back. He was another racer and went on with the business after Hudson was injured, Doc breaking it off as he felt too damaged and changed to keep the relationship going. He never brought it up to anyone that didn’t know about it, only having one photo of evidence to show and knowledge of past homophobia keeping him quiet. But when McQueen found the picture and asked about it, he couldn’t help himself. 

Maybe it was to see if Lightning had the same interest that Doc had for him, or to just get it off his chest, but he’d regretted it ever since the racer said he hadn’t had a kiss with any man he’d enjoyed yet. The final word word him more than even the idea that McQueen shared, likely intoxicated, kisses with guys at parties or for dares he was too proud to refuse. It left a door open for Doc, and any man; although, it never came up again until this moment, seeming incidental at most. 

“But it does…! Well, like, y’know… It’s part of you…” McQueen stammered, nervous for sounding homophobic or nosy, Doc assumed. “I just wondered… what it’s like to be loved by a man and have someone is all.” 

“You don’t need to explain. I’m not offended, kid, just--” 

“No, Doc, I'm really serious…!” The racer insisted, his drunken rosy cheeks now bursting with color. “I… Well, I’ve kinda wanted something like that with someone here, so I wondered what it’s like to get it.” 

Now Doc was really surprised, wanting to ask a slew of questions about who this person was and if it was a man or a girl back in town like Sally. Though he wasn’t completely composed, he knew it would go unnoticed with how drunk the racer was now, the blond not pulling his sincere gaze away from the Hornet’s steely stare despite the urging to. 

“Lightning--Kid, you’re talkin’ out your ass right now. Why don’t we get you to bed before you start saying s’more nonsense.” 

McQueen initially resisted both the brushoff of his words and the idea of leaving, giving in when Doc looped the blond’s arm around his shoulders to better support him on the walk, the two of them making a staggering beeline for the elevator and then Lightning’s suite. 

After unceremoniously depositing Lightning onto the bed, Doc got up to arrange the water and aspirin for tomorrow, but he was pulled back by a smaller, persistent hand around his arm. 

“It was you I was talking about back there, Doc,” He slurred, fumbling to get back into a slumped sitting position, as if it would make him look more coherent in his plea. “You’re the guy I’ve liked here.” 

But that was just too good to be true, and Doc knew positivity could kill a man’s soul. 

“Go to sleep before you throw up,” Was all he said, his eyes locking on McQueen in a darker sheen. “Leave the jokes for tomorrow.” 

As if taking it as a challenge, Lightning summoned the ability to stand, returning the Hornet’s hard stare with a knowing one of his own before leaning in to give Doc a sloppy kiss that tasted of cherries and tequila. Not a taste he’d expect when kissing McQueen but fitting for the messy, desperate kiss that formed between them. 

“It’s always been you, Doc. Always,” The racer panted, his voice sincere enough to sound sober in his confession. For a moment, it was as if McQueen himself forgot he was drunk as Hell, sitting back down as he slid his hand into one of Hudson’s to give it a small squeeze. 

However, in an instant, the racer bequeathed the sobriety and got back to humming with his floaty, drunken voice. 

“I ha--I’ve wanted to be good for you, to make you happy. To feel your breath on my skin or let you hold me. I stare all the damn time, but I’m just new to all this.” 

Pretending that he had words or even the brain to speak, Doc opened his silent mouth, mumbling again that McQueen needed sleep. 

“Goddamnit, Doc, I know I’m lost and stupid, but I’m sure of my feelings for you---!” 

With the silence sharp and metallic between the two unmoving objects, Doc kept his mouth shut, just watching as McQueen flopped onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillows, sick with the truth or, more likely, the alcohol finally getting the best of him. Having nothing left to say, the shaken older man left the room, ignoring the whining plea that he stay. 

\------------

Waking up to his head pounding with the harsh knocks on the door, McQueen grumbled and forced himself out of bed, calling out that he was up in order to at least dull the raging pain. 

He felt terrible, both from the hangover and the knowledge that he’d really fucked up by letting everything slip last night. A lot of details from the night were foggy, but he was certain that he’d divulged all of his secrets and kissed  _ The _ Doc Hudson, who seemed to kiss him back in equal measure, if he remembered correctly. 

Not sure he could face the other yet, he took the aspirin left on the nightstand, downing it with the courtesy water bottle on the table before looking for something to wear. 

McQueen didn’t regret what he said, but it was embarrassing to think that’d he’d said that when he was drunk off his ass and dragged back to his room like a child. He was sure it made him look like an  _ amazing _ candidate for Doc’s affection… No doubt. 

Forcing progress, he washed up and got dressed into a loose white t-shirt and jeans, figuring no one looked their best on a road trip. When he had nothing else to do and no other reason to idle behind schedule, Lightning forced himself out the door, sheepishly accepting the coffee and sandwich from Doc who looked like a very tired, frustrated pit chief. It made his insides shift uncomfortably, knowing he messed up their relationship and any chance of romance, more unsettled than he was when Doc would give a lecture on his attitude. And now they’d have to sit in a cramped semi for at least 12 hours, with nothing but the unspoken tension between them. 

\---

Once Mack, Doc, and McQueen got everything loaded and locked, they all climbed into the cabin, the racer going to the couch-bed contraption against the back wall while the other men took the seats up front. Unsurprisingly, Mack was the only one with a good attitude, making jokes and pointing out local spots that he’d been to before or wanted to see.

He felt bad that he was scarce with comments, collapsed onto the makeshift bed and looking out the small window at his feet. After getting over his ego, McQueen was good at engaging with and becoming friends with Mack, fast becoming friends. The racer just hoped the knowledge of his hangover would be enough evidence to explain the renewed silence. 

McQueen wanted to talk to Doc about what happened the night before and explain things better, but he wasn’t sure how or when to do it. Groaning from a headache while they traveled with stale air between them, and an unknowing victim stuck trapped, the present didn’t seem to be the best time to do so, and as much as the spontaneous part of himself wanted to just get it over with, he held himself back, thinking of a plan while he looked at the moving painting outside his window. 

As much as he loved being in the car and seeing the world, the racer felt like he knew so little of the places he’d been, unable to tell when one blur of red canyon was separate from another splotch on the map. It all looked different and the same when there was a long drive through it all, and maybe it was the hangovers he had after races or just his laziness when he wasn’t behind the wheel, but he was still in awe of all of the shapes and shades they’d pass. 

This time around however, it didn’t pass in a lulling blink of the eye. Instead, it felt like they were crawling between locations, the blond wondering when they’d get past the fields and over the mountains, needing this drive to be over as soon as possible. 

He couldn’t even sleep through it after having coffee and being anxious about what Doc could be thinking. The bespectacled man was quiet on all of the rides between races, but it was more stilted this time, neither of them replying to one of Mack’s comments if the other had already done so. And it made McQueen all the more antsy, tapping his foot on the floor and popping some popcorn in the tiny cabin microwave to have something to do if not resolve his issue. 

When they stopped for lunch, McQueen near leapt over Mack to get out, saying he had to use the bathroom and would just get a burger and fries from the stand if they went ahead to order. 

He ducked into the single-stall restroom, spending most of his time just fixing his hair and giving himself a pep talk to speak with Doc before their issue would mess up the race tomorrow. Reminding himself that he could go on the fallback of it being a drunken slip should it go poorly, he nodded at his reflection and left, sitting at their picnic table with a broken shade umbrella overtop. 

Only Doc sat on the other side of the table, and it was hard for McQueen not to stare, both because of how seamlessly unattractive the other was and how he never let his eyes even linger on the racer. Trying to compete with that, his made sure to invest his attention into Mack’s story about making this drive during a snowstorm, nodding and laughing at every que. 

“Well gee, since the food isn’t here yet, I guess I’ll go check that everything’s secure,” The one casual member of the trip said, heading out back to the Rust-Eze truck with his own blazing red shirt on to match. 

The blond was both relieved and disappointed that he now had to be alone with Doc. Of course, he was glad that they had the chance to talk now, but it was terrifying that he no longer had an excuse to keep ignoring his choices from the night before. Knowing he’d need to take the dive sooner or later, he planted his gaze back on the man he admitted having feelings for. 

“So about last night, I just wanted to--” 

“McQueen, it’s fine,” Doc said with a clipped tone, the full force of his reined frustration now honed in on McQueen, almost making him stop talking. Almost.

“No, it’s not okay. I’m sorry that I said all those things and… kissed you. That was a dick move on my part,” He said with all the resolution he could muster, not looking away until he was done speaking. 

Doc, in turn, sighed and shook his head, adjusting his already straightened glasses to dispel as if to look more perfect than he already was. 

“I could’ve pushed you off, if I found it that terrible. It’s partly my fault, too.” 

McQueen wished he was as undisturbed and calm as Doc, trying to laugh off the words like it wasn’t amplifying all of the hopes and questions already circling his mind. He just said that he was glad he wasn’t too bad of a kisser, playing it off in a somewhat convincing way he was sure Doc could see right through with how observant he was. 

“And don’t beat yourself up about what you said. I know you’re an affectionate drunk,” Doc added with a brush over his stubble, unmoved by the revelations of last night. “I won’t tease ya about it.” 

“But that’s not the problem, Doc…! I meant what I said last night. I just didn’t mean to do it while I was drunk,” He quickly interjected, springing to his feet and taking his food from the server directly back to the truck to eat. Sure, he felt stupid for letting his mouth run again, and for dashing after, but he didn’t know if he was ready for total rejection yet. 

\-------------

Doc watched as Lightning bolted out of the truck when they got to the hotel, peeling off his shirt and saying he was going to the gym, so he wouldn’t be sore for the race tomorrow. 

He knew that the kid was bullshitting, but he let him go, knowing they both needed to cool off and have some time apart to think about what transpired in the past 24-hours. Knowing there was more to be done tonight then just worrying about McQueen, he let the bellboy take their luggage and show him to their room. 

Doc was never one for opulence, finding it unnecessary when the most important part of the job should be sportsmanship and the races themselves, not just empty cups and money off the wazoo. That being said, he was willing to compromise on these aspects when he saw how excited Lightning would get upon seeing a cool hotel lobby or the gyms with all the new, swank equipment. Not that he ever explained it that way… Deciding to go along with his excuse of age and liking a nice bed away from home. 

Sliding onto the couch with his laptop to check the reels of all the other racers again, he tried to act like all was fine as usual, staring with blind eyes as he was unsuccessful in the endeavor. After checking to make sure there was enough time for McQueen to get back from the gym, he willed himself off the couch and knocked on the door across from his own, his heart thudding loud in his ears as he was left waiting for two minutes. 

After the too-long of wait, McQueen yanked the door open, apologizing profusely for keeping the other waiting so long, the racer naked save for a towel around his waist. 

As much as he tried not to, Doc checked out the blond, scanning over his lithe form and watching as the droplets trickled below the towel. 

“‘Ts fine, McQueen. Not like I’m in a rush,” He assured the other, regaining his voice as he walked into the suite with the racer. 

“So… What d’ya need..?” Lightning asked through the awkward silence, clearing his throat and brushing his damp hair out of his eyes. 

“Well, I’m your coach and pit chief, so I came by to make sure you’re all set for tomorrow. It’ll be a long race, so we’ve gotta make sure we have a strategy.” 

Despite his eyes being cast to the floor as he listened, McQueen seemed a bit bothered by the topic, shrugging it off and assuring Doc that he was well aware of the program in place, so he didn’t need to worry too much. 

“Of course I’m gonna be concerned about it. We came all this way, and now’s not the time to go astray. You know that.” 

The Hornet knew that his words held double-meaning, talking both about the race and standing professional relationship, but he was doing his best to keep it casual, as he knew he could come off brash at times. 

“I don’t think I’m goin’ astray, Doc. I actually think we’re starting to get things figured out,” The racer quipped, tilting his head and chancing a look back at his mentor, Hudson’s heart whispering to take a chance. 

But he had to be the controlled one, the centered yin to McQueen’s risky yang. He wasn’t going to be the one to just push the kid into all of this and fuck it up for his own selfish needs. And even with the writing almost carved into the wall, it was hard to fathom when McQueen was so perfect in his own risky, charismatic way The kid was someone who should be interested in other guys besides the old racer who had a weak knee, glasses, and gray hairs. 

“Well, I think you don’t know what you’re talking about, McQueen. You’re still just as reckless as you were on day one.” 

“And what about it?” Lightning said, his exasperation now clear in his voice, hands that were previously fiddling with loose string now crossed over his chest. “I like you, and I wasn’t joking or drunk enough to fake that. I don’t give a damn if that’s reckless.” 

“McQueen…” 

“And I understand that you might not be willing to have what I’m asking for, but I wish you’d believe me.” 

“McQueen, you know it’s a poor idea, and it wouldn’t be good for either of us, especially you.” 

The blond took a step closer to Doc, wrapping a protective arm around himself and speaking softly as his brow knit into a pained expression. 

“I know it could be… But I don’t care. If you don’t want it, that’s fine… I just--I don’t want to keep pretending like I think you are, too. If it’s too much or I’ve overstepped, I’m sorry… And I understand if you want to quit,” He breathed out, his hand pale as he gripped onto his arm and tensed for the force of a response he likely expected of Doc.

“It’s fine, Lightning. You don’t need to apologize. I’m not leaving because of last night.” 

“Are you sure??” The racer asked quickly, looking more confused than braced after a less extreme answer. “I love having you on the team, but I don’t want you to be stuck with… this.” 

Doc let out a dramatic exhale, knowing he was going to have to be the one to be vulnerable and honest now, gritting his teeth for a moment. 

“It’s not like that. I don’t want to leave the team or you.” 

“Y-You don’t??” McQueen near gasped, jaw dropping to the floor after hearing such a declaration. He had to grab his towel again, the damp fabric near falling off with all of the responsive commotion. 

“Of course. You think I’d lie about something so serious?” He quipped, meeting McQueen’s sincere gaze with one of his own. 

“No… You wouldn’t. But why didn’t you just tell me sooner?” 

“Because it was pointless. It’s not likely that a guy like you goes for the old man or has a romance with his pit chief.” 

“Well, I did and do…!” McQueen said as if to remind the other, peering back at Doc as the hope seemed to grow in his eyes, the specks of green shining through the stale hotel lighting. 

“That’s because you’re you.” Doc couldn’t help chuckling a bit at that, shaking his head to himself. 

McQueen never failed to be a wild card, and it was almost absurd they had all this go-around for the racer to just blurt it out with a drunk kiss. And he felt his chest warm when the racer’s eyes lit up, the McQueen optimism shining through after a rough go of it this morning, 

“But you said you like me, too!” He added with a laugh of his own, flashing that mischievous grin that never failed to make Doc smile and give into it. 

“Yeah, I guess I did. But I’m bein’ serious, kid. This isn’t something you should take lightly. People’ll talk; they always do.” 

“Doc…” the blond near whispered, sitting down on the edge of the silk sheets. “I don’t care. Let them talk shit if they want to. I don’t give a damn. I just want to be honest with you, and myself, and stop pretending. Besides, people are being a lot more tolerant these days, old man! We should at least give it a try, right?” 

He was going to reply again after being stupefied for a few moments, but McQueen was quick to interject again, always being one to speak up. 

“But, like I said, I don’t want you to do it just for me…! I know I can be pushy, but I don’t want to be like the old McQueen. I just want you to be happy…” 

After that, Doc was quick to make the move, knowing he couldn’t handle the sad drop of the racer’s voice, held back with a small smile on his lips, and the way his hands tugged at loose strings. Finally allowing himself, the bespectacled man closed the space between them, cupping Lightning’s soft cheek and brushing his thumb along the curve of his jaw. 

“Kid… Lightning, I am happy. You make me happy,” the Hornet whispered, both of them leaning in for a real kiss once it was confirmed they understood each other all this time after. 

\-----------

McQueen panted against Doc’s lips, his heart beating fast in his chest and making him quiver with how excited and relieved he was. 

“Will you get on the bed with me?” He hummed against Doc’s lips, bumping their noses together as he felt cool in his showered state, relishing the other’s warmth against him. 

Luckily, the offer was accepted, and McQueen draped himself over the sheets, leaning up into the heated kisses when Doc was knelt between his splayed legs. 

He tasted so damn good, and Lightning didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get enough of Doc’s hands and taste. Every time their lips clashed together, becoming sloppier as they continued, it tasted like beer and sugars from coffee, while the elder’s hands were wide and weathered, holding his hip and shoulder with a gentle strength behind them. It felt like being safe, being home, even though Radiator Springs was thousands of miles away. 

“I should go,” Doc said after a short while, looking between their growing erections and the digital clock on the nightstand. “You’ve got a race tomorrow.” 

Hudson seemed rather disappointed by the idea, but McQueen was visibly sad about it, his hands playing at Doc’s exposed hips, his shirt now untucked from their activities. 

“Couldn’t you stay…? We don’t even have to go further, but I don’t want to lose you,” Lightning sighed, his eyes turned away as he worried about Doc reminding him that it was a bad idea. 

“You need sleep. And frankly, so do I.” 

“Well, we can just sleep together…? It’s at least three times bigger than your bed from home.” 

“I dunno, Lightning.” 

“Please?” 

Maybe it was just Doc wanting him to hurry and go to sleep rather than waste time arguing, but McQueen couldn’t help feeling a gust of triumph seeing that his companion smiled and nodded, as if affected by the things he could say and do. Lightning never thought he could sway the stubborn Hornet. 

“Alright. I’ll stay, but get some sleep,” He punctuated with a parting kiss on McQueen’s lips, untangling himself from the blond and lying down next to him on top of the sheets. “You still need to get up early.” 

“Mhm, I promise! I’ll do it just for you.” 

“Y’know, you’ve got a smile that could kill,” Doc pointed out with more of a grin, hooking his arm around Lightning when neither of them parted from the other. “Doesn’t make my job any easier.” 

“But you love me for it all the same!” 

They snuggled in close to one another after that, their chests heaving with excitement before they slowed to a lull, the two of them falling asleep tucked in with the other. 


End file.
